Heterocyclic compounds are commonly used in industry. Imidazoles are monocyclic heteroatomic ring compounds. Derivatives of imidazoles are used for dewatering of aqueous suspensions of organic and inorganic materials in waste water treatment. They are used for diverse purposes such as agricultural chemicals, insecticides, and catalysts. The Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, Vol. 12 (1988) reports that it is very difficult to synthesize imidazole monomers. Imidazole polymers can also be very difficult to synthesize. For this reason, imidazole compounds and polymers are used in limited quantities and are very costly.
Presently, there is a need for new polymers having heterocyclic monomer units which provide properties derived from their relatively low hydrogen content and relatively high nitrogen content. For example, polymers formed from heterocyclic compounds are expected to provide a number of useful characteristics including flame resistance. Other important uses are anticipated if such polymers are able to be synthesized cost-effectively.